The Masquerade
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: There's a new mare in the Everfree Forest and she has a personal vendetta against the "specials". After a murder at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack has made it her quest to find out who's behind this and save her friends. M for safety
1. Prologue

A/N: A little story I thought up one day while playing ponies with my sister. I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

The Masquerade

Prologue.

"Deep within the Everfree Forest there resides an ancient castle; withered, broken and covered in overgrowth. It was once the hiding place of the legendary Knightmare Moon, but with her removed from the picture and now residing in the royal castle this will be our new home. From here we will wreak a terrible havoc upon all the 'specials' in Equestria, starting with Ponyville…" A low and slightly deep female flowed softly from an elegant looking yellow mare as she stood before the Everfree castle with a smaller mare on each side of her. A slightly twisted laugh escaped her as she stared up at the moon from behind her black masquerade mask. The mare of a dark mint color to her right bowed slightly to her and flicked her tail.

"Mother, what is it that you require of us?" There was silence as an icy zephyr blew by and ruffled the yellow mare's blue and green mane and the feathers upon her mask before a sickly sweet smile slipped over her mouth.

"Capture this place for my rule then bring the head of the first special you see in Ponyville to me on a silver platter."

"Yes, M'lady…" Both mares at her sides answered in unison before slipping into the shadows. The yellow mare leaned her head down until she was able to nose the two tiny ponies that lie sleeping between her front hooves.

"Sleep well, my little ones. For tomorrow, you start the first great task of this grand and shinning plan…!" She let out a small distorted giggle, "Fore when time is right and the havoc is high, the oh so beautiful Celestia shall be ever so distraught and then that will be my time to strike. Without their 'precious' princess all the 'specials' of the land will thrown into true chaos and the beautiful retribution will soar to its highest! Skahahaha!" The mare's roaring, demented laughter rang throughout the entire Everfree Forest; making every living creature freezing terror at the new queen of the castle.

~Save~Me~

Applejack groaned and shifted in her bed, using her hooves to clamp her pillow over her ears to try and block out Winona's barking. Sadly, it did little stop the dreadful sound. Frustrated, the blond pony sat up and threw the pillow at her dog who was barking at the door to their room. Normally, Applejack would never do this but the numbers on her alarm clock quickly reminded her that it was two-thirty in the morning. That outrageously early, even for people like farmers!

"Winona! Now ya stop that barkin', girl. Yer gonna wake the whole farm! Winona!" Despite her master's call, the little herding dog didn't stop but simply barked louder and more rapidly. Sighing in defeat, Applejack grumpily crawled out of bed and stumbled towards the door. She figured that her dog simply had to go out and take care of some "business" but as she laid a hoof on the brass knob an ear-splitting screamed ripped through her open window. Applejack's eyes flew open in shock and she threw open the door, racing after her dog as the fluffy creature shot off towards the farmhouse door. Half way to the opening, Big Macintosh meet up with them; a single worried glance passed between the two before they quickly continued on their way.

"You go that away, while Winona and I try over 'ere!"

"Yup…." Both ponies quickly went on their separate ways as they desperately searched for the source of the scream.

Fear was making Applejack's legs start to the shake as she ran around the farm yard.

'What the hay could 'ave happened! Where did it come from?' The poor pony's mind race when suddenly she spotted Winona barking and whimpering at large bush near the apple barrels.

"Winona, what is it, girl. Ya find somethin'!" The little dog only whimpered more and started to paw the ground in an uncomfortable fashion. Applejack finally reached her and instantly wished she hadn't.

"Oh dear, god…!" The blond pony gagged and her hoof quickly flew to cover her mouth as her stomach began to churn and bile rose in her throat.

"Big Macintosh, I found 'er! Ya'll better come real quick!" She yelled out once her stomach settled just enough to speak, "Er… What's left of 'er that is…" She heard the thundering sound of her brother's hooves raced over to her and skidded to halt. Once there, both were far to shocked and horrified to speak another words. All they could do was stare in shock at the little blue Philly that lay slaughtered in a pool of its own blood, gushing out of what was left of its neck now that the head had been chopped off and stolen. If both ponies hadn't been stuck in their terrified and disgusted trance like state, they would have noticed the crazy laughter that was accompanied by a dark shadow galloping through the lovely trees of Sweet Apple Acres.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Second Chappy.

Chapter 1

Applejack had always seen herself as a fairly brave pony with a strong stomach, but last night, that was horrifying even for her. That filly, that poor little filly, if only she and Big Mac had gotten there in time! Tears slipped from her bloodshot eyes as she hugged her pillow tight and a sob caught in her throat. The poor pony hadn't sleep since the finding, everytime she closed her eyes she saw the poor headless up on to AJ's bed and sat in front of her, whimpering slightly in compasion.

"Oh Winona, who would do such a horrible thing...?"

Little Apple Bloom stared up at her sister's door and gave a tiny sneeze. Apple Bloom had a cold and wasn't allowed to go outside so she wanted to play with her big sister since Big Mac was missing and she presumed that he was working on the farm. She had no clue that he was actually removing the remaining evidence of the poor filly that had been slaughtered the night before, all little Apple Bloom knew was that her big sister had locked herself up in her room and was crying for some unknown reason.

"Applejack? Are you ok in there?" The little filly's only reply was the sound of more tears and sobs. Apple Jack hated listening to her sister like this, she needed to do something.

"I know! I'll call Twilight! She'll know wha' to do!" She quickly galloped down the stairs and headed for the living room but was stopped dead in her by running head first into Big Mac. Bloom looked up at her big brother as he looked down at her with a somber expression on his face. Whatever had upset Applejack seemed to effect the large red pony also, he just continued on his way as his little sister slipped by him to the front door. She stopped as soon as she got there and stared stupidly at the door before sneezing again.

"Wait! I'm not supposed to go outside, what do I do?" She hung her head, a large mistake of her part because at that seconds the door flew open and hit her in the head. She was tossed into a roll and went across the floor then sprawled out on top of the rug.

"Wha' in the world 'appened?" Apple Bloom asked, her head in a slight haze.

"Oh, Miss Apple Bloom! I'm so sorry!" A little brown pony laid a tray of food down on the hard wood floor before quickly rushing over to her and helping her up.

"Caramel?"

"Sorry! Grannysmith told me to bring you your breatfast, I didn't mean to hit ya!" Apple Bloom sat up and rubbed her head, then looked up at the male pony and smiled.

"Caramel! This is perfect! I have a favor to ask!"

"What would that be?"

"Somethin's wrong with Applejack! I need Twilight to come and talk with 'er but I can't leave the house! Will you go an' fetch 'er for me?" Caramel stopped and thought for a few minutes before nodding.

"Sure thin', Apple Bloom, I'll go an' fetch 'er right now."

"Oh thank you, Caramel!"

~Down~You~Fall~

The yellow mare sat upon a throne of moss and stone as she looked out on her "children", her two eldest daughters erected the filly's head on to a short stone piller in the mare's throne room.

"My little Reapers, you have done me well..."

"Thank you, mother." The two earth ponies said in unison as they smiled from under hoods. The yellow mare turned her attention to the colt and the filly that just walked into the throne room.

"Mother!" Happily cried the little green-maned filly.

"Momma!" Chimed in the dark green colt with the pink mane.

"Come, my little ones, momma has an important task for you." The two little ones trotted up and sat at the foot of the yellow mare's seat.

"Pink~Tornato, Desert~Flower, momma needs you two to get ready."

"For what, mother?"

"You'll be going to school in Ponyville tomorrow, and I need you to scout out the 'specials' in the town for Ivy and Carnival to play with..." The pink-haired colt and the green-mane filly beamed at the fact their beloved mother need them for such a task. The two had never been used to find the "specials" before, it was a great honor that they thought only Ivy and Carnival would ever get as their mother's Reapers. Pink~Tornato placed his front hooves on his mother hoof.

"Momma, do Desert and I get special titles too! Like Ives and Carn?" The yellow mare smiled and though you couldn't see her eyes behind her hood they did indeed sparkle with joy and bloodlust.

"Oh yes, little one. You and your sister will be my little Ferryponies because you'll be the ones in charge of sending them to the Reapers so that they may go over the lovely River Styx." The two new little Ferryponies beamed and smiled before giving their mother a quick kiss, both kissing one cheek at the same time before running off to get ready. The dark mint colored Reaper known as Ivy marched up to the yellow mare with a black rabbit with dragon wings follow quickly behind her.

"Ah, Ivy, Knightmare. How goes the plans?"

"Good as always, mother."

"Yes, mistress, the potions are almost completely ready." The yellow mare smiled at this.

"I knew my two little alchemist would not let me down." She pulled her cloak closer around herself, "Ivy, take your little friend and you sister Carnival to hunt in the forest for the needed ingrediants.."

"Yes, mother!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Both gave a salute before running off.

~Down~With~The~Specials~

Zecora the zebra caught the sound of hooves moving almost silently through the forest near her tree home. She looked through the window, only to be greeted with a face overshadowed by a hood while her door flew open.

"Zecora the zebra, we are in need of your reagents, we are here to commandeer them!" The purple Reaper known as Carnival said as she flashed an evil smile.

~Save~Me~

Twilight was lying in her chair reading a book with Spike and Owlowiscious when there was a hurried knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Spike piped up before rushing for the door. Twilight slowly getting up and following behind him.

"I wonder who that could be...?" She said with a yawn, she had been up late reading so she was rather tired. She finally got to the main room of the library to see Spike standing next to a very tired looking Caramel.

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Twilight, but Apple Bloom said that she needs you down at the farm as quick as ya can. She says there's somethin' wrong with Applejack an' Big Mac!"


End file.
